Peter Parker (Earth-2899)
Peter Parker is a student at Midtown High and secretly the vigilante known as Spider-Man, who gained spider-like powers after being bitten by a genetic enhanced spider at Oscorp. Following the dramatic death of his uncle, Ben Parker, Peter decided to use his newfound powers to help others like he couldn't with his uncle, becoming both hated, feared and loved by the city he protects. He has since developed friendship with many heroes, such as Batman, Flash and Wolverine, He's a founding member of The Titans, as well as helping other heroic teams such as the League of Avengers. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities *'Spider Physiology/OZ Formula Enhancements': Spider-Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. The OZ serum grants him immortality & vast increases in self-healing. **'Superhuman Strength': Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 15 tons or more. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to effortlessly lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard cars with ease. Some feats include throwing a taxi cab five stories into the air; and liftting a dockyard forklift that averagely weights around 10 tons. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to allow him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. In the second issue he seems to throw a car with little effort. He also broke Flash Thompson's hand by blocking with his palm. Even when near death, he was still able lift a 15 tons semi-truck over his head and slam it on the Green Goblin twice. **'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina': Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Spider-Man's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted by Electro and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper . **'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. **'Superhuman Equilibrium': Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 150 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if he is far enough away. **'Wall-Crawling': Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. **'Organic Webbing Generation': Spider-Man was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition thanks to its similar properties. However, Spider-Man cannot utilize this webbing this webbing on his own, he created two devices that attach to his wrists, known as "Web Shooters" which, along with their own artificial webbing, help Spider-Man eject, streamline and manipulate the webbing from his wrists. **'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. However, it is up to him to react to the warning, it does not react for him. Trivia *This version of Peter works at both the Daily Planet and the Daily Bugle since he is a freelance photographer. Keeping a close relationship with Superman *His best friends are Nightwing, Human Torch and Kid Flash *He considers Captain America to be the greatest Superhero who has ever lived. *However, he does idolize Batman, Daredevil and Iron Man *He can create his own organic webbing however, he has no control over it. Which is why he uses web shooters to streamline and manipulate his webbing. *He has sparred with Batman and beaten him. *He went to the same high school that Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon went to. *He's never truly hated anyone other than Norman Osborn. He despises Norman Osborn. *No matter how old he gets, many of the older heroes will always see him as the 15 year old kid he started out as. Category:Earth-2899 Category:Characters of Earth-2899 Category:Males of Earth-2899 Category:Heroes of Earth-2899 Category:Metahumans of Earth-2899 Category:Versions of Spider-Man